User talk:Lorgassssssss
-- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 18:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall WIki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere. Fill out yore user page so we can larn more bout ye and so 'tis not deleted.-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 15:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey hows it goin Lorgassssssss? Like your name by the way its pretty cool. love the all of the esses (sssssss). (I aint bein sarcastic I really think its cool) --EltonJohnRocks 18:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Welcome to Redwall Wiki, Lorgassssssss! I see you are just starting on the Redwall series. Ahh, I remember my first book. I was obsessed with Redwall for more than a year after I started it. I'm starting to grow out of it a little now, but I'm reading Bellmaker and remembering some things about the books. Hope you have a good time here, ttyl! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 20:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Im Really At The Part Where Matthias Is A "Pet" Of Warbeak And Her Mother. Lorgassssssss- =) 20:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know yer. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Peony, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we could be friends! So, do you like the book? Redwall was the first one I read. Where Matthias is a pet to Warbeak and Dunwing. Anyways, I hope you'll have fun here, and once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 13:03, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Capitalization Why do you always capitalize every word you type? Thornclaw --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 15:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Its How i Type. No offense, but it's a strange way to type. And respond on other people's talk pages. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 15:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Upate on the Saga. Enter Moon Blayde! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 11:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Please come to the shoutbox. I'm alone. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 12:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello, matey. I saw you posted info about a character you wanted in my fanfic. Thank you :) Could you please also post info about Moon Blayde's wife, daughter and son, eg. age, fur, eye, clothing, weapon, etc. Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 13:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC)